High Falls Ruins
High Falls Ruins are Ruins Fan-Made (Kuzey457) that are located high up on the Throat of The World in Skyrim Location The Ruins are about the size of 2 Labyrinthian's, and was built into the mountain by the Ancient Nords. It is on the Opositte side of the tip of the mountain from High Hrothgar, right next to a large waterfall that leads down to Ivarstead. It can be found from walking up a quite hidden trail while climbing the throat of the world (Must be far into the Main quest, The "Throat of The World", to access. Ruins Outside The outside is a small area with 4 Dragur Caskets, they will imediatally open once they since a prescene, proceed through the huge Stone Door with a Dragur Symbol on it. Inside Once the Player enters he will be in a Big old Hallway, proceed ahead and turn right and you will come to a door, open it, and you'll be in a Huge Room where you will immediatly be greeted a Bandit, and a Bandit Chief, fight them and proceed through the door in the front of the room. This Room has many great treasures, 223 Gold, and 2 Flawless emeralds, now go through the door. Once you open the door you'll go down some stairs and turn left, and be greeted by 2 Dragur and a Restless Dragur, then go into the room through the door near you. In hear, on a table you will grab the Black Claw, and then 6 Dragur Caskets will open, 2 Dragur, 2 Restless Dragr, and 2 Dragur Scourges, fight them and head up the wooden ramp and across the bridge in the center of the room, and enter High Falls Crypts. High Falls Crypts Once you enter the crypts you'll be in a hallway, go straight and open the iron door, your now in the Crypts. Go straight and left turn, you'll awaken 4 Restless Dragurs, and a Dragur Scourge. Fight then and then you'll come to a Poison Dart Pressure Plate trap, dodge it, and turn again to the left, you'll awaken 2 Dragur Scourges and a Dragur, take them on, and open the next door. Your now in a large room with many Dragur Caskets. They will all open once they since a prescence, and attack. They are 2 Dragur, 3 Restless Dragurs and 2 Dragur Wights. At the end of the room is a Dragur Deathlord on a chair, kill him and take his key and use it to open the door next to you. You are in a Short hall, with a Nordic puzzle door at the end, You'll now make use of the Black Claw. The Puzzle is Bear, Eagle, Snake, Dragon, its a 4 peice puzzle door. It will open and you'll climb up some stairs and your back in the Crypts. All the Dragur are sleeping on their walls, they attack immediatly, they are 4 Restless Dragurs, 2 Dragur Scourges and a Dragur Wight. Kill them, but beware in the middle of the hall, is a swinging door trap, watch your steps! Go through the door, and your once again in a winding maze of Crypts. 2 Dragur Scourges wake up, take them on, the battle will wake 3 Dragur Wights, on summons a Frost Atronach and one Summons a Flame Atronach and one a Storm atronach. Take them, keep going down the crypt and you see 2 Dragur Scourges and a Hagraven, take them and watch for a Mammoth Skull Trap and go through the Next door, your now in a Huge Room with a Chair in middle and dozens of Dragur caskets on the walls. The caskets will open waves at a time, at least 7 at a time, you now fight 7 Dragur Scourges and 5 Dragur Wights, one summons a Storm atronach. Once there all gone the Dragur Death Overlord Wakes up and attacks, kill him and take his key and enter the door behind his chair into High Falls Thoroughfare. High Falls Thoroughfare Once you enter the thouroghfare, your in a Room with nothing but part empty chests and a Grand Soul Gem on a desk. You will see the body of a Dead Reascher and a Bandit or 2 on the ground bloody. Enter the Door in the front of the guys, and you will be in some Frostbite Spider Nests, you will soon be attacked by several Spiders, and 2 Giant Frostbite spiders, enter the next room, it has a wooden ramp going down to a lower level. Kill the 6 Skeever there and proceed. Go down some stairs and Enter a door on the right. You'll be in a small room with a alchemy table and a bed, but you'll immediatly be attacked by A Dragur Wight Lord and his pet Chaurus and Giant Frostbite Spider in here, be carefull, he summons all 3 atronachs at once. Take his key and enter the door into a long hall way. Several Skeletons will attack you with powerful bows, and a Dragur Overlord as their leader at the end. Take The White Claw from him to answer the Nordic Door Puzzle direclty behind him. Puzzle is Fox, Dragon, Eagle, Now proceed. Your in a large room again, though with many fire pressure plate traps. Luckily for you, theres some hidden Health, Magicka and Stamina Potions in a novice locked chest for the upcoming fight. Now go up the Stairs, and you'll immediatly be attacked by several Dragur and frostbite spiders. Fight them then the Dragur caskets open. Prepare for a death battle, fight 6 Dragur Wights and 5 Dragur Scorrges and 1 Dragur Overlord. After the long battle, when walking to the door in back of the room you will trigger a string trap (Its Impossible to dodge it, the door will be locked anyway), then it will awaken 4 hidden Dragur Deathlords, eack summon atronach (Be careful with the second one, its likely it will use Disarm as its first move. Kill them all, they each have a peice to the key to open the door in front of you (It automatticaly reforges) and enter the High Falls Cathedral, the final Sub-Section. High Falls Cathedral Once you enter the Cathedral, your in a Very Large Room with a Very Large Cathedral Ceiling with ancient Nord Paintings and statues and cobwebs. Proceed, 2 Dragur Overlords will attack on sight, with a Dragur Deathlord, and waves of Dragur Scourges, Wights, Restless's and Regular Dragur. Enter through the Huge Golden Door Straight ahead. Your Now in the church-like area. There are many benches with sitting Dragur listening to the Dragon Priest talk (Dragon Language). They will attack on sight there; 4 Dragur Wights, 4 Dragur Scourges, and 2 Overlords, 2 Deathlords, 6 Frostbite Spiders, a Giant Frostbite Spider, and a Troll. Fight these and its best to heal and save, now make way up the steps to the now sleeping Dragon Priest, right when he wakes each exit is blocked by cages, you will now Defeat Dragon Priest Holvis, and then a Captured Frost Dragon Will Be realesed inside the temple by the Dragon Priest, he will walk around on the ground. Defeat him and the dragon and take his stuff while fighting the Priest, then defeat the Priest, take his Mask, and Staff and key and go to the Word wall in the Corner and get the Word, Scare for Battle Courage (Shout) then go through the Giant Black door behind him back to Skyrim, or High falls Balcony. Out here is a great view of all of Skyrim from here and in the middle is a Dwemer like lever pull elevator, which transports you back to the Ruin-Section, here go down the rocky tunnel and pull a lever to open a secret passage and walk out of the temple. Notes There is a estimated 300 gold in the Ruins section; 950 gold in the Crypts; 1200 gold in the thourghfare; and 2200 gold in the cathredral. There is at least 4,750 gold in all the temple. The Dragon Priest Mask is an added 250 gold. This is the first Dragon actually released indoors in a enclosed area (If one doesn't count Skuldofn). The Dragon is a Ancient or Elder Dragon depending on level height, but no matter what, A Frost is the lowest, even if you enter at Level 1 (Which is impossible, because climbing to the Throat of The World is the only way to acsess it, which you will need to be far into the main quest, by then, your bound to be past level 5 at least). The Outside Parts are not good places to try Whirlwind Sprint Shouts, because you'll fly off the mountain into Ivarstead or anywhere else and die. Bugs In the Thouroghfare, theres a chance the Dragur Caskets wont open, some consider this good, till they find out they need to come out to proceed; Confirmed on 360, PS3 The Dragur Deathlord in the Crypts key to the Throughfare wont unlock the door; Confirmed on 360, PS3, PC. ﻿ Category:Locations Category:Kuzonx2